Weekend
by Sophies-Welt
Summary: Abby and Gibbs spend a day at the waterpark and the night at a hotel...guess what's going to happen ;-


**Prompt #2: Weekend**

Due: June 5th 2012

Author: Sophies_Welt

Native tongue: german

* * *

It was august and a heat wave was currently torturing the citizens of D.C. And luckily the team had finally a weekend off, with no case at all…

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" Abby was shouting and running down the stairs to the basement. It was Saturday morning 0600 hours, but even at the weekend Gibbs couldn't sleep very long, so he decided to work on his boat. Lately dreams about Abby were torturing him; he didn't know when he had started to develop strong feelings for her. She wasn't his type, but there was something about her which made her special, perhaps they really were soul mates.

"Abbs! Something happened?" Gibbs looked concerned.

"No, no! I just had an idea…a real good one!" Abby exclaimed happily.

"Must be." He mumbled, a smile creeping to his lips

"What? How do you know?" Abby was a bit perplexed

"The fact that you didn't get dressed properly" Gibbs added, this time with a smile. Abby was wearing long grey pajama pants, a white t-shirt which fell down on one side of her shoulder and her pigtails were looking a bit disheveled, the make-up a bit smeared, she probably had fallen asleep like that yesterday, but nonetheless she looked very alluring. Gibbs eyes were becoming a shade darker, hopefully she wouldn't recognize it or otherwise he'd probably be in trouble. When Abby noticed what she was wearing a small blush was creeping into her cheeks.

"Are you gonna tell me now, what idea you had?" Gibbs asked, wanting to be distracted by her words or he'd take her right here, right now, right in this very moment.

"Oh, right …I read about the place, Aqua-park or something like that, it's in a small village a little bit out of D.C. and…. you know, it's so hot outside, and I'd really really like to go there, it seemed pretty cool, but then I'd have to stay there for a night and… besides I didn't want to go alone, and so I thought…. I'd ask you, being a marine, you just have to like water, don't you?" Abby finally needed air and stopped rambling

"Never taken you for the sun type, Abbs." Gibbs said "Why don't you ask the rest of the team?"

"I have…I mean…Tony and Ziva already had plans…Tim is living in his new computer game…Ducky is busy with watching after his mother…and with Palmer I really don't want to go….and here in D.C. I have no other friends, maybe the nuns, but I can't imagine them having fun there." Abby looked sad which caused his heart to break a little bit.

"Ok, Abbs, go home, get ready, I'll be there in half an hour."

"Yay!" she squealed and run of to get ready, stopping on the stairs and telling him "And Gibbs, sometimes I go swimming and sunbathing, although I use a very high sun blocker, but nonetheless I love water!" Gibbs only response was a smile on his face. She surprised him every once in a while with something knew. Maybe he'd never know all of her interests, but at least he could try.

After Abby left, Gibbs took a cold shower, this could become a really difficult day for him, seeing her in a bikini he really needed to get a grip of his feelings. Luckily he didn't need to sleep with her in the same bed, there'd be enough rooms for everyone.

Half an hour later Gibbs was at her door, carrying a coffee for him and a Caf-Pow! for her.

"I'm nearly ready" Abby shouted from the bedroom. Carrying her bag she ran to take the Caf-Pow! from his hands, slurping it delightfully. She was wearing really low-slung-black-jeans, which accentuated her long, cream white legs, and a short emerald green top, which matched her eyes and the ribbons of her black bikini could be seen.

"Thanks Gibbs, but now we have to leave, it's a four hour drive and I don't want to be there when it's already full." telling him that she was already on the way to the car.

"I can make it faster, Abbs." Gibbs joked

"Oh I know….but I want to be get there sound and save." She told him honestly; she hated it when he drove that fast.

The ride didn't take that long, but mainly because Abby had fallen asleep and Gibbs let her, she needed to rest when she could, normally she was working triple shifts or even more. He woke her up after he'd found a parking lot. They made it through the entrance and started to search a good place.

"Did you know that you get tanned even in the shadow, boss-man?" Abby told him, lying down her blanket and

"Yes, Abbs, I knew…I used to go fishing in Stillwater." Gibbs told her

"Awww, this is so much fun Gibbs, thanks for coming with me!" Abby was really excited and already stripping out of her clothes, while Gibbs tried to make himself comfortable too, but he was observing her slender figure, her creamy skin, the cross tattoo on her back…he really needed to stop fantasizing about her or otherwise he'd ruin their friendship.

"Gibbs, can you help me, I can't cream my back and I don't want to get sunburn" Abby was pressing him her sun cream into his hands. Oh God, this would kill him right now, but he just had to imagine he'd apply sun cream on DiNozzos back.

First he put some cream in his hands, trying to warm is a bit, then he started to apply it on her cross, tracing the outline of it with his finger very slowly. Abby felt like being on cloud nine, Gibbs was touching her, really softly, really slowly, she felt herself starting to moisten. Oh God, if he'd continue like this, she'd never be able to survive this day with Gibbs lying next to her, half naked. A moan escaped her mouth.

"Gibbs you could also massage my back, it really needs a good one." Abby spoke, but her voice sounded huskier than normal which Gibbs noticed immediately. He started to massage her, but also didn't forget to apply the sun cream. When he creamed near her ribs he oh so deliberately undeliberately brushed against her breasts, which made Abby gasp. She had her eyes closed and was enjoying the feel of his strong hands working on her uptight muscles and now he was starting to get into dangerous territory, she really needed to get into the cold water very very soon, hopefully he didn't notice her feelings, otherwise it would be really strange back on work at Monday. As soon as Gibbs finished applying the cream she ran off, mumbling something about checking out the swimming pools. Gibbs kind of was revealed that she ran off that fast. He had a hard-on which he tried cover with his towel on his lap. Half an hour went by and Abby still hadn't returned, so he decided to go and find her.

A few pools later he found her, slurping a cocktail in one of the pools. So Gibbs went into the water and sneaked up to her, pulling her back against his body which made Abby drop her cocktail.

"Geez, Gibbs! Do you really need to sneak up and give me a heart attack every time?" Abby pouted. He could feel her heart beating really fast, still not letting her out of his embrace, she felt so good against his body, like if she belonged there. Maybe the sun was driving him mad, he'd longed to kiss her, right now, but he couldn't, he wouldn't.

"You owe me a new cocktail Gibbs, I've only had two mouthfuls" Abby was still pouting but pressing herself closer to Gibbs, she wanted to feel him, enjoy the closeness of him, something she would never really feel back at work, although he always invaded her personal space, but nonetheless still held a bit distance between them. Abby could feel his body starting to react, that was something really new to her, she had always hoped that he'd feel something for her to, but there was never any evidence for her theory so she never made a move, but now the reaction of his body was telling her a lot more, she needed to find out more, but perhaps later in the evening. Gibbs quickly ended the embrace when he started to feel his body respond, hopefully she didn't notice it. He bought her a new cocktail and made his way back to the blanket. They spend the whole day with reading, talking, eating and swimming and both pretended that nothing strange had happened.

In the evening they went to the small hotel near the Aqua-park.

"Good evening, Sir, Madame. Did you made a reservation?" the lady at the entrance asked them

"No, but we'd like to have two rooms, please." Gibbs told her friendly

"Oh, I'm really sorry Sir, but we only have one room left, and it only has one bed, but maybe you could share the bed." The Lady tried to be polite and make a good suggestion

Gibbs and Abby made eye contact. They could take it or otherwise they had a four hour drive back.

"You want it, Abbs?" Gibbs was checking if it would be alright for her.

"Sure, why not? I like cuddling." Abby said in a flirty way.

"Good! Here's your key Sir, room 66. Have a nice evening!" the lady wished them

Abby and Gibbs made their way to their room, both thinking about the upcoming night and both secretly being happy about the possibility to cuddle because of the unforeseen circumstances.

Abby went to take a shower first. When she stepped out of the shower and entered the main room, with only a towel wrapped around her body, her hair damp and curly, Gibbs needed all his will power to not do anything. The passion in his eyes was obvious and even Abby recognized it now. She slowly went in front of him, pressing her body against his and looking up into her eyes, while she moisted her lips with her tongue. As soon as she'd finished she whispered "Kiss me." and that was all he needed, his lips found hers, at first carefully, soft, but soon it was becoming a heated and passionate kiss. He started to tug on her towel, to unwrap her touching her now for real. He was stroking her soft skin, her perfect round breasts Also Abby wanted to help him out of his jeans and pants. They somehow made it to the bed and Gibbs checked if she was ready for him and she was more than ready. He slowly entered her, trying to not hurt her and started with long slow strokes, but soon he felt that Abby needed more and he quickened his pace, soon bringing Abby over the edge and he found his release right after her.

"Oh…my…god! That was incredible Gibbs, we should have done it earlier." Abby said, still completely exhausted but happy.

"We should have." was all Gibbs answered, still enjoying the feel of being inside her.

They fell asleep still cuddled together. The sun had made them real sleepy and it wasn't before early in the next morning that one of them woke up.

Abby was the first one to wake up, still feeling the warmth of his body pressed behind her, his arms holding her close. Oh how much she loved this man, but hopefully he loved her too. What if this had only been a one-night-stand to him? What if he only needed sex? She was starting to panic. She wanted to get out of his grip, she needed to think and therefore to pace. As soon as Gibbs noticed that Abby wanted to get out of the embrace, he tightened it a bit, he didn't want to let her go, not now, not ever. He kissed her hair slowly and felt Abby relax a little bit, but she still was nervous.

"Gibbs?" Abby asked a bit uncertain

"Yeah Abbs?" he was afraid that she would tell him now, that it had been a mistake, that they just pretend it never happened, or something like that.

"Was it a fling? …or something?…or a one-night-stand for you? Abby asked, her voice breaking a bit

"Do you want it to be?" Gibbs wanted to give her a way out, if she wasn't 100% sure

"No" Abby answered very quietly

"Me neither, Abbs." Gibbs answered her. Abby turned around to look him into her eyes and all she could see was love, pure love. She was the luckiest person of the world right now.

"I love you Gibbs." Abby whispered and kissed him and he kissed her back. After they broke the kiss, Gibbs told her that she had a sun burn on her shoulders. Abby went to check it out in front of the mirror, with a second mirror, when she detected that the sun burn consisted out of letters. There was something now written in red.

"Gibbs!" Abby squealed out of the bathroom. "What did you write there?" she asked him shocked.

"You need to figure it out yourself." Gibbs shouted from the bed

"The first letter is a L…U….V…U….huh?" It took a minute for Abby to process the information…Love you!

"Awww Gibbs, that's so cheesy, but I love it" Abby told him and walked back to bed "it's definitly one of the best weekends I've ever had, thank you Gibbs!"

After breakfast they drove back home, more exactly to Gibbs place, where they enjoyed the rest of the weekend, like two lovesick teenagers.

The end.


End file.
